Lot/Supports
With Shanna C Support *'Lot:' Shanna, don't come out front that often. Pegasi are prey to archers. *'Shanna:' Yeah, I know. *'Lot:' And you're frail, so make sure you retreat if it gets dangerous. *'Shanna:' Uh-huh. *'Lot:' And... *'Shanna:' Lot! You're such a worrier. I am a knight, you know. *'Lot:' But you're still a knight in training. *'Shanna:' Well, yeah, but... *'Lot:' Then remember that you can never be overly cautious in battle. The best way to stay alive is to always be wary. *'Shanna:' ...Yes, sir. B Support *'Lot:' Shanna, why do you always go charging in like that? *'Shanna:' But Lot... *'Lot:' No buts. You know, you should be more... *'Shanna:' ...Lot? *'Lot:' ? *'Shanna:' How come you're always so concerned about me? Oh wait, I get it. Aww, I never knew you felt that way about me! *'Lot:' Yeah, you wish. *'Shanna:' Then why? *'Lot:' ...I have a little sister back home. *'Shanna:' Sister? Does she look like me or something? *'Lot:' No, not at all. *'Shanna:' Then... *'Lot:' She's a lot younger than you. She's not even ten years old yet. So I get real worried when I'm out here like this... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Lot:' Shanna, you've got an older sister, right? *'Shanna:' Yeah, not just one, but two. *'Lot:' Then take care of yourself, for your sisters' sakes. Imagine how they'd feel if something happened to you. *'Shanna:' Yeah...you're right. I'll be more careful. A Support *'Shanna:' Hey, Lot! *'Lot:' Shanna. You seem to be doing well lately. *'Shanna:' See? I'm being more careful now, right? I'm not just rushing in any more. *'Lot:' Yeah, compared to before. *'Shanna:' Shoot, just 'compared to before,' huh... Oh yeah, I had something to tell you, too. *'Lot:' Something to tell me? *'Shanna:' Yeah. The things that you should be careful of in battle! Do you want to hear them? *'Lot:' Well, yeah. *'Shanna:' Then give me your ear for a sec. *'Lot:' Okay... Like this? *'Shanna:' ...Don't stress yourself too much, big brother. *'Lot:' What the...! *'Shanna:' And that was from Lot's cute little sister! *'Lot:' Hey! Shanna! *'Shanna:' Hahahaha! With Echidna C Support *'Echidna:': Hey, you're from the Western Isles, right? *'Lot:' Yeah... How did you know? *'Echidna:': Easy, your face. All men from that area have features like that. *'Lot:' ...We do? *'Echidna:': Are you going back home after the war? If you are, I could use your help. *'Lot:' Yeah? *'Echidna:': I'm planning on building a new village in the Western Isles. It'll be for people who lost their homes in the war. I want you to help build it. *'Lot:' All right, I'll do what I can... *'Echidna:': Really? Thanks. *'Lot:' But I can't promise. I can only help if I survive the war. *'Echidna:': Saying things like that already? *'Lot:' I'm just saying it because it's entirely possible. I can't be making empty promises if I don't know whether I'll survive or not... *'Echidna:': You're such a worrier for someone so young. You'll be getting gray hairs before you're thirty at that rate. *'Lot:' ...I will? B Support *'Echidna:': Hey, it's you again. *'Lot:' You're the one who wanted to build the village... *'Echidna:': Right, the plan's coming along smoothly. A free village, open to anybody... That's my dream. *'Lot:' Do you have the money to build it? *'Echidna:': ...Well, we're suddenly getting realistic. You see...actually I don't. But I know of the mines in the Western Isles, so I'm planning on going in and hitting a jackpot... *'Lot:' That seems pretty unrealistic to me... ...Oh, wait. I know of an old, deserted mine. *'Echidna:': Really? *'Lot:' Yeah, I went there with Wade when I was a kid. There were rumors that the place was haunted, so nobody went near it. *'Echidna:': I see. *'Lot:' Wade seemed really scared, he probably believed the rumors. We went in a little, and suddenly Wade screamed and starting running to the entrance. So I followed him out. *'Echidna:': Was there something in there? *'Lot:' Yeah, snakes. Lots of them. They covered the whole cave floor. I was trying to figure out why there were snakes in there... But anyway, the mine was closed because of them. *'Echidna:': I see... So there might still be some gold left in there. Sounds interesting. We might be able to get the money for the village there. Say, can you take me there when we get the chance? *'Lot:' I don't mind... But it'll be dangerous. *'Echidna:': Oh, that won't be a problem. You'll be there to protect me. *'Lot:' ...Me? A Support *'Echidna:': Hey, how are you doing? *'Lot:' Yeah, I'm still alive. *'Echidna:': Don't you die. I'm counting on you to survive. *'Lot:' I don't plan on dying. I have a sister back home. And also... *'Echidna:': Also what? *'Lot:' No, nothing. *'Echidna:': Oh, I get it. You've got a speical somebody waiting for you, eh? Well, well, aren't you the lucky man. *'Lot:' ...... Anyway, I'm planning on going home soon, granted I stay alive... *'Echidna:': Are you worrying about that again? *'Lot:' The enemy is getting stronger all the time. I don't know how much longer I can hold out... *'Echidna:': ...... *'Lot:' I know that we'll win in the end... But I don't know whether I'll be able to go home. *'Echidna:': Come on, don't be so stupid. *'Lot:' ...I'm stupid? *'Echidna:': Someone of your age should be enjoying life! I know you're probably worrying about your sister and all sorts of things. But you have to go running around more freely. You'll probably run into walls and hit your head from time to time, but that's life. *'Lot:' ...I don't think I want to be hitting my head. *'Echidna:': Don't worry, even if you die, I'll take care of things for you. So you can go out and get killed without any worries! ...You know? *Echidna leaves* *'Lot:' ...... She seemed to be saying something different than what she was originally talking about... But...was she trying to cheer me up? With Lance C Support *'Lance:' You are Lot, the mercenary. An axe-fighter, with much endurance. *'Lot:' You... You're Lance. *'Lance:' You seemed to have a troubled look on your face. *'Lot:' Oh... I was just thinking some things over. Actually, this is a perfect chance. Let me ask you something. *'Lance:' If it is something within my meager knowledge. *'Lot:' All right, axes are weak against swords. This is just common sense. What I'm wondering about is why it became like that. I just don't get the evidence or physics behind it. That's what I was thinking about. *'Lance:' I see. Some time earlier, I asked the exact same question as you. I think I've found the answer after I looked through several books on war strategy. *'Lot:' So is it...the weapon's weight? *'Lance:' Exactly. Because all weapons are designed bearing in mind that humans will be wielding them, it is almost inevitable that minor flaws and weaknesses would appear. *'Lot:' So... It's impossible for a weapon to just make you really strong. *'Lance:' Right. In the past, many kinds of weapons were made, and disappeared. Among them, the sword, axe and spear remained, thus creating what is commonly known as the weapon triangle. *'Lot:' I see. But wait, what about weapons like the Swordreaver? *'Lance:' Well, that brings us to a whole different dimension. So... *'Lot:' ...Ah, I see... Then what about... B Support *'Lance:' Knight to F6. *'Lot:' Armor Knight to E3. *'Lance:' Pegasus to D1. *'Lot:' Er... Archer to B1. *'Lance:' Swordmaster to F1. Check. *'Lot:' ...... ...You win. *'Lance:' So it seems. *'Lot:' ...Do you think the mistake was when I moved that ballista six turns ago? *'Lance:' Yes, I think so. Where did you learn how to play? I learned it as one of the requirements of a knight. *'Lot:' There was an old war veteran living where I come from. He taught me. I couldn't find anyone to play with in the mercenary groups. But up against those who can play, it looks like I don't stand a chance. *'Lance:' Well, if you can point out your mistakes, that shows you have skill. I played with Alen the other day, but it was over in two turns. A Support *'Lot:' How do you see this battle? *'Lance:' What do you mean? *'Lot:' Do you think we stand a chance of winning? *'Lance:' ...... I honestly don't know. Well, we are outnumbered severely. The enemy can afford send out new troops all the time, while we have to be careful about losing even one troop. *'Lot:' Yeah... Our starting conditions are just so different. *'Lance:' But Master Roy sometimes thinks of plans that are beyond my petty thoughts. He has done miraculously well in the battles so far. Under his direction, I feel like we could never lose. Master Roy will surely lead us to victory. *'Lot:' I see... ...You're not the one to favor somebody just because he's your master. So if you say so, it must be true. Then I better start believing, too...in our victory, and our leader. With Dieck C Support *'Lot:' Bro, what do you think about our employer? *'Dieck:' That kid, Roy? What do you think? *'Lot:' I like him. He's pretty impressive for someone so young. *'Dieck:' Yeah, he is. But... He's young. Too young. *'Lot:' Well, I guess you're right, but... *'Dieck:' I understand why you support him. He's a nice guy, and he's got the brains and guts. But... The battles now are still easy. When he gets to a real battle, in a life or death situation... That's when we'll see how he really is. B Support *'Dieck:' Years ago...when I just became a mercenary... I was only concerned about spreading my fame. *'Lot:' Really... You had such times, too? *'Dieck:' Our squad was sent right in the middle of the enemy lines. We were supposed to go deep into Bern and kill the enemy leader. We waited underground for days...and then the time came. When we went out... dozens of arrows rained down on us. *'Lot:' ! Why...? *'Dieck:' Our employer... He purposely put us there so he could buy time for himself to escape. Our squad was decimated. They killed us all, except for me. They left me alive for torturing purposes. *'Lot:' ...... *'Dieck:' We mercenaries are simply disposables in their eyes. That's the norm. If you don't think like that, you won't be able to take it... *'Lot:' But...that kid, Roy... *'Dieck:' Yeah...he's different. If only I'd known him before... A Support *'Dieck:' So... Looks like we're both still alive. *'Lot:' Yeah. *'Dieck:' ...Funny, isn't it? *'Lot:' What is? *'Dieck:' We're mercenaries. We don't give a damn about who wins, all we care about are our money and our lives. We're best to just walk off rather than stay and get killed. But...it's weird. We're going through all these incredibly tough battles, and I still don't feel like running off. Roy...he makes me feel like I can die for his purpose and not have any regrets. *'Lot:' Of course. I feel that way, too. With Wade C Support *'Wade:' All right, who's next! Bring it on! *'Lot:' Wade, can't you calm down a bit? *'Wade:' Eh? What's that? You scared, Lot? *'Lot:' As if! *'Wade:' Well then, we're fine, right? I go charging in, and you cover up the small parts for me. We've been doing great like that all this time. *'Lot:' Well, yeah, but... *'Wade:' But what? *'Lot:' Mary asked me to take care of you. *'Wade:' Sis said that? Geez, I'm not a kid anymore... *'Lot:' I hope you're right. *'Wade:' Did you say something? *'Lot:' No, nothing. B Support *'Lot:' Wade, you seem to be doing well today. *'Wade:' Of course! I'm always doing great. You better do well, too, you know. You gotta make money to buy medicine for your mom... *'Lot:' ...That's all right, now. *'Wade:' Huh? What do you mean? *'Lot:' Mom, she... She didn't make it. *'Wade:' What!? Why didn't you tell me? *'Lot:' If I told you, you'd be yelling at me to go home to Myu, right? *'Wade:' What do you think! Myu's all alone now. Don't you care about your own sister? *'Lot:' But that was during a job. I couldn't pass it up. *'Wade:' ...Lot? *'Lot:' What? *'Wade:' You're more stupid than I thought. *'Lot:' ...Maybe so. A Support *'Lot:' Wade, you're acting strange lately. You got something to say to me? *'Wade:' ...Lot. *'Lot:' Yeah? *'Wade:' Don't die. You better not die. *'Lot:' What the... *'Wade:' If you were killed, what would happen to Myu? She's still just a little girl, and she'll be forced to live on her own. *'Lot:' But you're the same. If you were killed, Mary would be upset. *'Wade:' Oh sure, like that bitch is gonna get upset over me. *'Lot:' ...You don't really feel that way. *'Wade:' ...... *'Lot:' It's not that 'I' won't die. 'We' won't die. Eventually, we'll go home, back to our hometown. *'Wade:' ...It's just a rundown village with dirty rivers and no green at all. *'Lot:' But it's our hometown, and there are people waiting for us there. *'Wade:' Yeah, you're right. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports